Dear Santa
by Videl104
Summary: [OneShot][Yaoi...?] Quand une petite fille écrit au Père Noël, ça peut donner des maux de têtes aux parents.


**Titre:** Dear Santa (Trad: Cher Père-Noël)  
**Auteure:** Videl  
**Disclamer:** Les personnages de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle appartiennent à Clamp. Par contre, la petite Mitsuki m'appartient. Mais je peux la prêter si c'est gentillement demandé. :)  
**Genre:** Lettre au Père-Noël/Cute  
**Rating:** K pour tous.  
_  
_

* * *

_  
Cher Père-Noël,  
Je m'appelle Mitsuki et j'ai six ans. Si je t'écris si tard, c'est parce que mon papa n'a pas pensé à me dire que tu existais : c'est des copains à moi qui m'ont raconté tout ton histoire._

_Mes amis m'ont dit que tu ne faisais pas que distribuer des cadeaux le soir de Noël, mais que tu punissais aussi les enfants qui n'avaient pas été sage l'année durant.  
En sachant cela, je peux te demander un service?  
Certains enfants se moquent de moi. Ce n'est pas à cause que je suis bizarre ou que je ne suis pas jolie. Parce que « maman » me dit toujours que je suis mignonne à croquer. Non, si les autres se moquent de moi, c'est parce que j'ai deux papas. Tout le monde me dit que ça ne se peut pas et qu'un bébé ne peut pas naître sans une maman. Mais moi je sais que ça existe. Ma « maman » m'a tout raconté.  
Veux-tu que je t'explique, toi, Père-Noël? Parce qu'on m'a dit aussi que tu punissais les enfants qui mentaient. Mais moi je ne veux pas être punie parce que tu as cru que je racontais des bêtises._

_Ma « maman » et mon papa, avant que je naisses, ils voyageaient avec des ami. Ils ont traversé beaucoup de mondes pour retrouver la mémoire d'une de leurs amis. Mais un jour, alors qu'ils avaient atterri dans une dimension, il y a eu une grosse surprise : ma « maman» étaient devenue une vraie maman. Elle était devenu une vraie dame. Personne n'a pu dire pourquoi c'est arrivé seulement à « maman », mais ils ne s'en sont pas vraiment fait, parce qu'une sorcière (« Maman » m'a dit que c'était pas une sorcière comme dans les contes qu'ont nous lis des fois : elle était très jolie et ne portait pas de chapeaux pointus.) leur a dit que ça allait s'arranger quand ils allaient repartir et que même si les chances n'étaient pas grande, ça pouvait arriver des fois. Mais ça ne dérangeait pas vraiment « maman » et les autres non plus. Et ça dérangeait encore moins mon papa parce que c'est dans ce temps-là qu'ils avaient commencé à s'aimer. Et ils voulaient tout les deux un bébé, donc ça les a plutôt arrangé, même si « maman » n'était pas sûr qu'elle serait capable d'en avoir un. Elle disait aussi que le voyage qu'ils faisaient était beaucoup trop dangereux avec un petit bébé. Mais tout le monde lui a dit que non et « maman » a changé d'idée. J'ai pu me fabriquer dans son ventre et quand j'en suis sorti, tout le monde était très content. Pas seulement « maman » et papa , mais aussi Shaolan et Sakura. Ils ont été très gentils avec moi quand j'étais petite et quand « maman » et papa ne pouvaient pas trop s'occuper de moi, ils le faisaient à leur place et je m'amusais beaucoup. C'est dommage que le voyage est fini parce que je ne peux plus les voir. Mais pour moi, Père-Noël, j'aimerais que tu leur donnes de beaux cadeaux à Noël pour les remercier de tout._

_Maintenant, « maman », papa et moi, on ne voyage plus et on habite dans le palais de la princesse Tomoyo, au Japon de mon papa. Parce que j'ai déjà entendu dire que ma « maman » n'habitait pas le même pays que mon papa au début et que c'est leur voyage qui les a fait se connaître. J'ai entendu aussi que « maman » ne veut plus retourner dans son ancienne maison. Et c'est bien comme ça parce que je serais triste s'il partait. Parce que j'aime beaucoup ma « maman », mon papa même s'il grogne tout le temps et est souvent absent parce qu'il s'occupe de tuer les gros monstres autour du palais, la princesse Tomoyo et mes copains même si des fois, ils sont vilains avec moi. Ainsi, j'espère que tu leur donneras de beaux cadeaux à Noël._

_Moi, j'ai été très sage toute l'année et pour Noël, j'aimerais avoir un petit frère pour pouvoir m'amuser avec lui quand mes amis ne peuvent pas jouer avec moi. Je te promets que je lui ferais attention, que je m'occuperais bien de lui et que je lui apprendrais les bonnes manières pour qu'il ne soit pas vilain un coup qu'il aura grandi._

_Des biscuits et du lait t'attendrons quand tu viendras me visiter pour que tu puisses reprendre des forces pour ton grand voyage autour de la Terre et de toutes les dimensions.  
Merci d'avance pour tout. _

_Mitsuki_

_------ _

« Je crois qu'on aura un petit problème pour ce qui va être d'acheter le cadeau de Noël pour notre fille, Kuro-chan » avertit un Fye ricanant, secouant doucement la lettre de Mitsuki en avant du nez de son amant qui avait un gigantesque point d'interrogation au beau milieu du visage

* * *

**  
J'aimerais que vous donniez votre avis, puisque c'est ma première fiction en forme de lettre. C'est réussi ou j'aurais du tout simplement faire une histoire avec mon idée? Merci d'avance pour les reviews!  
Aussi, si vous avez envie de voir à quoi ressemble un Fye!Femme enceinte, rendez-vous sur le skyblog au même nom que mon pseudo ;) (Le lien est aussi dans mon profil en tant que ma page web.)  
**


End file.
